The Plot
by angellwings
Summary: Natella: Nate insults Ella's work and Caitlyn helps her get revenge.


**A/N:** Hey guys! So the Indie Camp Rock awards are starting up again. And I was asked to spread the word about nominations. They ask that you nominate authors and stories that you think deserve more notice than what they've got. So, I wouldn't nominate those stories out there that have 200 and some reviews. From what I understand the Indie CR Awards are for the underdogs and the unconventional pairings.

So check out the categories here and nominate here:

_indiecrawards(dot)wufoo(dot)com(slash)forms(slash)nominatons-for-the-indie-camp-rock-awards_

Or you can check out their website here:

_www(dot)wix(dot)com(slash)indiecrawards(slash)main_

Or you can get in touch with them on Twitter:

_www(dot)twitter(dot)com/indiecrawards_

**Go nominate away!** I have! I actually plan on doing some more nominating very soon!

Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

><p>The Plot<p>

By angellwings

* * *

><p>Ella sighed and stared thoughtfully at the sketches in front of her. She liked to sketch out at least one design a day. She never made all of them, but she liked to keep her sketch book fresh. Today she couldn't seem to find inspiration for an outfit. Nate sat down beside of her at the table while Mitchie and Shane sat across from them. She was meeting Nate, Shane, and Mitchie for lunch at the restaurant in between their studio and her office.<p>

Nate glanced over at her blank page and quirked a brow at her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to sketch something, but I can't find the inspiration," Ella said as her brow furrowed.

"How hard can it be? I mean just sketch out a super skinny chick in a skirt and a top and you're good to go, right?" Nate asked with a shrug.

Ella paused for a moment before turning her head to stare at him. Finally, she spoke up dryly, "Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean, how hard can it be to put together an outfit, really?" Nate asked again. Mitchie cleared her throat pointedly as Shane kicked Nate under the table. Nate winced and gazed over at the couple in confusion. "What?"

"How hard can it be?" Ella asked him with a glare. "Seriously?"

Shane shook his head and gave his brother a pitying look. "And you wonder why you've never gotten any where with her."

Nate glared at Shane, and sneered, "_Shut up._"

"_How hard can it be?"_ Ella repeated as she took a deep breath. "How about you do my job for a day and then answer that question for yourself. Once you deal with Alexis Bender and her rather particular taste you can get back to me on that, okay?" Ella stood up and picked up her purse. "I think I'll just pick up a salad from the Subway across the street. I'll see you guys later."

"Ella," Mitchie said sympathetically as she followed her out of the restaurant. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

Shane gave his younger brother a bemused look. "You just had to say it, didn't you? You couldn't keep it to yourself? I mean, you _must_ have heard how condescending you sounded. Right?"

"I—I did, but I couldn't stop myself. I got nervous and it just…came out," Nate said with a sigh and a groan.

"Ah, word vomit. A concept that I am thoroughly familiar with," Shane said with a chuckle.

Nate rested his forehead against the table and growled in frustration. "I'm ridiculous."

Shane nodded. "Pretty much."

"I have to fix this right?" Nate asked as he looked up.

"Preferably," Shane agreed.

"How?" Nate asked hopelessly.

Shane laughed. "How the hell should I know? I never understand how I fix things with Mitchie. It just…happens. I really don't know how. I stumble through apologies most of the time, and she always manages to get me flustered _while_ I'm apologizing. She usually ends up laughing at me which I always assume means she's forgiven me."

"So, you have no suggestions that will help me solve this problem?" Nate asked in a flat tone.

Shane shrugged and shook his head. "Nope, sorry."

"You're a great help. So glad you're my brother," Nate said sarcastically with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Ella, I'm telling you, when it comes to girls sometimes Nate just lacks a filter," Dana told her as she unwrapped her sandwich and sat down on one of the chairs in Ella's office.<p>

"See?" Mitchie asked with a smile. "This is why we called Dana. She knows about these things."

"Well, I know about Nate's nervous habits, at least," Dana said with a soft laugh.

"Nervous habits?" Ella asked in confusion. "That's what that was?"

Dana nodded. "Believe it or not, yes."

"Oh screw that," Caitlyn said as she rolled her eyes. "I say we mess with his head a little bit. Make him admit _why_ he's nervous."

Ella's brow furrowed. "And _why_ do you think that is?"

"Oh, Ella, sweetie," Mitchie said with a chuckle. "You have to know. He hasn't hid it well at all."

"What?" Ella asked in confusion. "What do I have to know?"

"As someone who's lived through the same thing, Ells, you can trust me when I tell you…Nate has a big honkin' crush on you," Dana told her with a smirk.

"He does?" Ella asked cluelessly.

Caitlyn grinned and gently petted Ella's head. "You're so cute. Seriously, precious." Caitlyn paused. "Also, I think we should formulate a plan to torture our favorite Nater-Tot."

"I don't know if that's necessary," Ella said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, it is. I'll even loan Jason out if it'll help us achieve our ultimate goal," Caitlyn said with an evil smirk. "I'm sure he won't mind."

Mitchie scoffed. "Of course he won't, as long as _you're_ the one that asks. That boy will do anything for you."

"So, Caitlyn," Dana asked with an amused grin. "How do you suggest we pull this confession out of Nate?"

"Jealousy, of course. How else?" Caitlyn said as if it were obvious.

Mitchie shared an amused look with the other girls before speaking. "Of course. I forgot that that's your fallback."

"Look," Caitlyn said with a grin. "There's a movie premiere tonight, and I had convinced Jason to take me but I'm positive I could talk him into helping us out. Then Nate would see you out with his oldest brother and appropriately freak out and do something impulsive. Thus our problem would be solved. What do you think?"

"It could work," Dana agreed. "As long as Jason acts like he's interested in Ella. Could you handle that, Caitlyn?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I know he only has eyes for me. I'm totally confident. I've got him right where I want him."

"I don't know," Ella said reluctantly.

"You could put together a killer outfit that would silence any further comments he chooses to make about your profession," Mitchie pointed out. "Plus it would be fun to watch him stutter and stare at you in awe."

"Besides, Ella, its Nate. You may have been clueless to how he felt about you but you can't tell me you don't know exactly how you feel for him," Dana told her with a kind smile. "If you didn't his comments about your job wouldn't have gotten to you so much."

Ella sighed and shook her head. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this."

"Is that a yes?" Caitlyn asked eagerly.

"Apparently," Ella said. "But if this backfires…I'm blaming you."

Caitlyn shrugged before responding. "Fine with me. I'm too much of a pro at scheming to really get yelled at if this all goes bad. Puppy dog faces, pointed stares, and, in really extreme cases, fake tears always get me out of trouble."

* * *

><p>The limo pulled up outside of Nate's house. The door opened and his eyes widened in shock. On the other side of the limo there was a girl snuggled into Jason's side. That girl…was Ella. <em>Ella<em> was snuggled into Jason's side. _Ella_ and _Jason_.

"Uh, hi," Nate said slowly in a confused tone.

"Hi," Ella said brightly.

"You ready, bro?" Shane asked impatiently. He turned a playful glare on Ella. "We're _late_ because _some_ people couldn't find a clutch that matched their dress."

"I'm a stylist, Shane. My reputation would be ruined if my purse didn't match my dress," Ella said as she rolled her eyes.

Jason wrapped an arm around Ella's shoulders and hugged her close. "Give her a break, Shane. Besides, aren't you the one that said it's always better to be late than early?"

"Yes, fashionably late. Not miss-half-the-movie late," Shane grumbled before turning back to Nate. "Dude, get in the car."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and linked her arm through Shane's, "Calm down, honey. We're not that late."

Nate stepped into the car and sat down in between the two couples. He pointed in between Jason and Ella. "So, um, when did _this_ happen?"

"Um, well, I ran into Jason after I left the restaurant and he thought the movie would help me feel better. Plus, he's a sweetie," Ella said as she patted Jason's knee. "Unlike _some_ people."

"And Ella promised to make me look good by wearing _that_ dress," Jason said with a smirk.

Ella chuckled and swatted at Jason's chest playfully. "Oh, hush."

Nate gulped and suppressed the bile that was rising in his throat. The sight of them together was literally making him sick. It was just…_wrong_. "What about Caitlyn? You're telling me she doesn't mind _this_?"

Jason shrugged. "We're friends."

"Who are friends? You and Ella are friends or you and Caitlyn are friends?" Nate asked curiously.

"Why does it matter?" Ella asked him. "It's not like it has anything to do with you."

"Doesn't have anything to do with me? Believe me, it has _everything _to do with me. It's _you_, Ella."

"I see. And that means, what? That you have to be rude and criticize who I date too?" Ella asked him with a quirked brow.

"This is about lunch, isn't it?" Nate asked as he rubbed a hand across his brow.

"No, it's about your opinions on post-modern art," Ella said sarcastically. "Of course it's about lunch!"

"I didn't mean to criticize you, Ells, I promise. I just couldn't make my mouth stop moving. The words formed against my will. You make me forget my manners or any of my socialization skills," Nate said with a sigh.

"And you're opinion on my date with Jason?" Ella asked with a glare.

"You really don't want to know," Nate said with a shake of his head.

"Believe me, she does," Mitchie said with a smirk. "We _all_ do."

"Just say it, Nathaniel," Ella said sternly. "We'll all feel better."

Nate gave Jason and Ella an apologetic look. "It's just…wrong, okay? I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be out with him."

"And who _should_ she be out with?" Jason asked with a blank face.

Nate looked away from him and answered sheepishly. "Me."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Shane asked with a grin.

"Me! Okay? She should be out with me," Nate yelled. "I'm sorry, bit its true."

Ella scooted away from Jason and closer to Nate. She tapped his shoulder lightly and he turned to look at her reluctantly.

"What? Are you gonna scold me some more?" He asked.

She smiled softly at him and shook her head. "No, because for once you said exactly what I wanted you to."

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"Do you really think I would go out with Jason when he and Caitlyn are so _clearly_ attached to each other?" Ella asked with a grin. "I would be dead before the night even came _close_ to the end."

"Speaking of," Jason said with a chuckled. "I'm calling Caity and telling her we're on our way to pick her up."

"Great, and we're still going to be _very_ late," Shane grumbled.

"Wait, wait," Nate said in confusion. "What the _hell_ is going on here?"

"We punk'd you, dude," Shane told him with a shrug. "Get over it."

"_And_ you have a date with Ella," Mitchie told him with a wink. "Well, provided you actually _ask_ her."

"And here I sit, all dressed up and waiting to hear the question," Ella told him as she motioned to her pink, form fitting dress. "Nate?"

"I—I…this whole thing was a plot?" Nate asked. "Designed by Caitlyn, no doubt, right?"

Ella nodded. "Of course. So, are you going to ask me or not?"

He smiled slowly once the realization finally hit him. "You want me to ask you out?"

"Oh my God, Nate, are you really this dense?" Ella asked him with a chuckle. "Stop asking me if I want you to ask me out. I've already told you that I do. So…_ask_."

He chuckled and took Ella's hand. "Right, I'm sorry. Ella, would you like to come to a movie premiere with me?"

"I don't know," Ella said with a smirk. "Does it include a late dinner? Possibly cheap Chinese take out?"

Nate grinned at her. "It could."

"Okay, then I'm in," Ella said with a bright proud smile. "You have yourself date. There's just one condition, Nathaniel."

"And that is?"

"Never insult or belittle my job again. I will hurt you," Ella said as she playfully smirked and punched his arm. "Clear?"

Nate nodded and kissed her cheek slowly. "Clear. Thanks for forcing me to ask you out."

"You're welcome," Ella said with a dazed smile and a blush. "Thanks for cooperating."

The limo stopped and Caitlyn climbed in with a smirk. "I see two blushing faces. I'm assuming my plan worked?"

"Like a charm," Mitchie answered.

"Good, no one else better ever make me have to pimp Jason out again. I will not be so willing next time," Caitlyn said as she pointed an accusing finger at both Mitchie and Ella.

"You didn't _have _to do anything, Cait," Ella told her. "You offered."

Jason quirked a brow at her. "You offered me up _willingly_?"

"Your idiot youngest brother gave me no choice," Caitlyn told him apologetically. "Sorry?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I'm crazy about you."

"Psh," Caitlyn scoffed. "Luck has nothing to do with it. This is fate, buddy. You're stuck with me."


End file.
